wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Loners
Archives: 1 2 ---- Emma stalked a mouse her tail slowly swiping over the ground never really touching the ground. With a huge leap she landing next to the mouse. After quickly snapping the mouse's neck she turned to see a black tom standing there. "Can I help you?" She asked. The black tom nodded. "I'm Henry. Your son."— Minkstar 15:41, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Infernoflame walked alone, she never had anyone to be with so she was used to being alone. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:27, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Waterdrop's head sprang from the soil, gasping. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:02, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze's head popped out from the ground. Creekfrost flew out of the ground and landed on grass, real grass. "Where are we!?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:10, December 10, 2015 (UTC) (Are they by the Clans?) Stoneblaze got to her paws. (yeah) Talonfang poked her had up from the ground. "That was fun, i want it to happen again." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:12, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Jaguarclaw poked her head up. Stoneblaze sniffed around. "I smell Clan." "Really!? I thought I smelled something, MAYBE it's just our scent." Talonfang muttered to herlself. Waterdrop looked around. "What happened?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:15, December 10, 2015 (UTC) "It's not. And I think we got sent to the Clans." Starlight suddenly bathed the clearing. An old, very faint StarClan cat stepped to them. "You have all been given secend chances at life, chose your new paths wisely." he murmured and disappered. Waterdrop's jaw hanged. "So... we'ree..... alive...?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:18, December 10, 2015 (UTC) "CREEKFROST! Our kits!" Creekfrost's heart felt like it was going to explode when his mate suddenly screamed. He jumped over to her wildly. He shook out his fur, confused. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:22, December 10, 2015 (UTC) "If we go to RockClan, we can see our kits!" "uh..." Creekfrost meowed still looking wild. Waterdrop nudged Stoneblaze. "I know your super excited to see your kits, I am too, but maybe we should take this slow." she also casted a glance at Talonfang and Jaguarclaw. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:25, December 10, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah... What about those two?" Waterdrop shrugged, Creekfrost paced frantic, "I don't know.," Waterdrop murmured. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:30, December 10, 2015 (UTC) "What do we do in general?" "Perhaps figure out what to say to our Clans once we shall return?" Talonfang said with an awful gleam in her eyes. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:32, December 10, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah," Jaguarclaw had a sorrowful look in her eyes. "I'm gonna say I died and I decided to haunt them more." Talonfang mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:37, December 10, 2015 (UTC) "Pebblestar's not gonna be happy to see me," "That's great, now let's go," Talonfang meowed, beginning to walk to RockClan. Waterdrop followed a bit slowly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:41, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow was having pains in her stomach for awhile her kits would be coming soon Eagletalon looked to Shorewillow. "Are you okay?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:43, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "I think there coming " Shorewillow says "They are!?" Eagletalon mewd. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:05, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "Yes there coming NOW " Shorewillow says panicking "Un.... just stay calm." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:41, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow nods calming down at his words she didn't want another kit to die like Rockit the pain grew stronger Eagletalon gave her a stick. "Bite on it, I saw Risingsun do this." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:01, December 11, 2015 (UTC) (Why did you block the thing where we had the kits names and descriptions) Shorewillow bit on the stick soon on slid out it was a tom Shorewillow gave a smile (oh sorry, I deleted it) Eagletalon pulled his son over to him and licked his fur dry. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:21, December 12, 2015 (UTC) (It's okay ill find it again) Shorewillow soon had two she kits and another tom (one tom was black and white named Lizardkit and one of the she-cats was ginger and white named Pepperkit) Eagletalon purred proudly at his kits. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:27, December 12, 2015 (UTC) (I found ithttp://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:6871) Shorewillow looked at Eagletalon "what should we name them " "How about Lizardkit, after Fred, for the black and white tom and Pepperkit for the ginger and white she-cat?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:33, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Sure the white she kit can be Pineconekit and the golden Tom can be Risingkit " Shorewillow says "Perfect," Eagletalon purred and curled around Shorwillow and the kits. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:43, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "I'm happy none died " Shorewillow says -Seedpaw wanted to see the kits but was nervous Molepaw threw a mossball at Seedpaw. "Hey! you didn't catch it!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:47, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Seedpaw looked at her sister and Shot the mossball back to her - Shorewillow licked the kits Molepaw threw it back. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:07, December 12, 2015 (UTC) When Seedpaw threw it back it hit Shorewillow who gave a growl and checked to make sure her kits were okay - Lizardkit started attacking his brother Risingkit (Lol, i forgot which kit i rp, do you know?) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:05, December 12, 2015 (UTC) (You rp Risingkit and Pineconekit I rp Pepperkit and Lizardkit) (Thanks) Risingkit wailed and batted Lizardkit away. Eagletalon watched the kits. Molepaw crept closer to the nest of kits. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:15, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow turned to Molepaw giving a small dip of her head and she grabbed the small Pineconekit and set her down in front of Molepaw Pepperkit sniffed her father Molepaw sniffed Pineconekit. "Hi!" Pineconekit squeaked. Eagletalon lapped Pepperkit's head. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:42, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Seedpaw smiled at the young kit coming over - Pepperkit purred happily "My names Pineconekit, if you didn't know," Pineconekit chattered. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:49, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Seedpaw smiled "don't you wanna have kits some day " Seedpaw asks Molepaw "Uh.... I think I'll pass," Molepaw stated, watching Pineconekit tumble around. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:55, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Okay "Seedpaw says Shorewillow looked at her two daughters talking and then looked at her kits and a face flashed through her mind she panicked Eagletalon nudged Shorewillow. "Are you okay?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 05:08, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "No" Shorewillow says "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 05:14, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "I fear Wolfhowl will find Seedpaw and Molepaw and get our kits as well " Shorewillow says Eagletalon shifted. "I don't know if this is the best idea but.... maybe we should go back to the clans? I mean, it's far safer, and we could start a new, we don't have to join one of our past Clans, we could join CaveClan, RockClan, or StormClan," [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 05:20, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "We could try I want or kits to be safe " Shorewillow says "Alright, we should probably go soon, which Clan do you think we should join?" Eagletalon asked, picking Pepperkit up in his jaws and letting Pineconekit climbed onto his back. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 05:24, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Let's try Rockclan first "Shorewillow says "should they come " She asks pointing to Seedpaw and Molepaw "Of course they shoudl!" Eagletalon mewed with a glance at the two apprentices. He shuddered. "Maybe we should try CaveClan, from what I hear, RockClan has a bit of cats right now, I want to stay somewhere that doesn't have too many cats, but has enough, maybe CaveClan? I hear their camp is wonderful." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 05:30, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow nodded "come Seedpaw and Molepaw and can you grab the other two kits " Shorewillow said Molepaw hissed, annoyed as she picked Lizardkit up. The cats began to move to the Clans. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 05:34, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow stayed next to Eagletalon and hoped Caveclan would expect the big family Ren padded along with his brother Kishan - Shore (she will be starting out in the lr territory, she'll either stay or go to one of the clans when the vote is finished) Sunkit stormed through the woods, glowering at anything that came into sight.'Silverstar' 01:29, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Kishan sniffed the air "I smell kit " he says to his brother Ren - Shore "I hate that stupid CaveClan, with their dumb actions and rudeness..." Sunkit grumbled to herself, her tail swinging from her surging anger.'Silverstar' 01:33, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Yes" Ren bursts through the bushes right in front of Sunkit "hello " - Shore Sunkit glared up at the cat, her gaze everything but friendly. "If you're here to take me back to my clan, you might as well walk away right now."'Silverstar' 01:36, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Clan"? Kishan asks - Shore Sunkit snorted. "Y'know, CaveClan? Clan's are a big group of stupid, disrespectful cats, you'd probably hate them."'Silverstar' 02:07, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know anything about clans" Ren said "They sound Stupider then a rock " Kishan says - Shore "'Stupid' explains them well." Sunkit grumbled.'Silverstar' 02:19, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "So what are you doing here " Ren asks - Shore "Getting away from my Clan, duh."'Silverstar' 02:25, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Well Good luck" Kishan says~Shorewillow "Er, thanks," Sunkit muttered under her breath as the kit trotted off...hopefully, a predator animal didn't find her, because if they did, she'd be finished.'Silverstar' 02:30, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Hey kit wanna come with us" Ren asks shoving his brother ~ Shorewillow Pebblestar ran over to the three. Upon spotting her mother, Sunkit wrinkled her nose. "...gotta run," she turned and fled into a small rabbit tunnle, so small that only a kit could fit inside.'Silverstar' 02:36, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Whatever" Kishan says ~Shorewillow But Sunkit forgot something. Pebblestar was a digging machine. And started digging. Sunkit, being a fast little kit, bolted through the long tunnles, eventually finding an exit and tossing herself into a river, hiding in its depths.'Silverstar' 02:43, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar made her way through and found the river. "Sunkit! I'm sorry!" Sunkit didn't budge, remaining in hiding.'Silverstar' 03:01, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "PLEASE, Sunkit! I'm not lying! Please!" "Where are the two toms " Shorewillow asks ~Shorewillow ''She better go away soon before I drown myself... The golden kit thought bitterly.Silverstar 03:06, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Please! You're gonna drown!" StarClan....I feel tired... Deciding that she best get a move on, Sunkit paddled to the surface, however, she turned her back to her mother and swam to the other bank.Silverstar 03:09, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "SUNKIT!" Pebblestar followed. Howl sweeped his tail across the ground, sniffing for prey. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:52, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Can you not take a hint?! Go away!!"'Silverstar' 03:54, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Slash watched the bounch of cats fighting. She sighed, coming a bit closer. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:55, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Who are you "Ren asks "I am Slash," Slash replied in her gentle tone. "Who might you be?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:04, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "I am Ren" "Nice to meet you," Slash meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:09, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "You too " Ren says "hello who's your friend Ren "Kishan asks coming out of the bushes "Slash," Slash mewed with a kind nod. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:18, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Hey Slash " Kishan says "Where were you dude you smell weird " Ren says "don't you agree Slash " "He smells a bit odd," Slash murmured taking a whiff of Kishan. "Where have you been?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:22, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Somewhere" Kishan says- A kit appears from thin air "Rockit" Shorewillow exclaims Slash eyed the tom some more before seating herself once more. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:28, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Her blue pelt was so pretty" Kishan murmurs -"Wolfhowl died a few moments ago" Rockit says disappearing Slash flicked her tail. "So, do you two live around here?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:35, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah we live In a cave that was owned by a mother kits and other cat's " Ren says Slash flicked her tail. "Alright, I have to go, if you ever need help you can find me down the old rabbit trail," Slash murmured and disappeared into the bushes. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:41, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks " Ren says "this is why you don't have a mate "Ren says shoving his brother "PLEASE SUNKIT WE'RE ALL SORRY FOR BEING MEAN! PLEASE SUNKIT PLEASE!" ---- ''Stupid RockClan. Stupid Cats. Stupid Creekpaw! Scorchpaw thought. Flash padded over to Scorchpaw. "We have RockClan apprentices coming out of our ears here!" He purred. I don't cause commotions I am one 16:12, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Slash sprang out of no where to her brother. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:15, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Yo Slash" Flash mewed. 16:17, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Hi! Who are you?" "My name is Slash, and this is Flash," Slash mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��~]] 16:19, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Cool! I'm Scorchpaw." "What brings you here?" Flash asked. 16:21, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Well my Clan hates me. Creekpaw blinded my sister and I did hold a grudge but for the first two days. I forgave him, but he still calls me a jerk." (Can Creek and Scroch keep hating each other for a while?) "Creekpaw, I know him. The Clans likes you more then they like him." Flash mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 16:25, December 13, 2015 (UTC) (Yep. He was lying about sorryiness) "How come they always side with him then?" (k) "Well, they never do. Have you seen them? When he walks around, cats stare at him, glare at him, yowl at him. His life is harder then it looks." FLash mewed. 16:29, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "the Clan does that to me now! I said sorry but now Creekpaw doesn't listen he turned the Clan against me!" Flsh shook his head. "The cats stare at you, but for a different reason. They talk about how hadnsome, ans how smart, and how good a things you are." Flash mewed. 16:36, December 13, 2015 (UTC)~ Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff